punktendofandomcom-20200213-history
The Rockstar Spitz
Papillion and The Rockstar Spitz '''(Known as '''The Rockstar Spitz) are a American fictional animated group that was created Pom Pom. This group is consists of ten singing animated anthropomorphic Spitz-type dogs: Papillion, the trouble-maker and who is a star of the group; Basil, the big and smart; Dodger, the cute, sensitve and gullible; Mac Dara, the naïve and playful; Kiefer, the trouble-maker and playful; Franchi, the smart and playful; Yuma, The hasty and trouble-maker; Jigsaw, the silly and playful; Jingle, the playful and active; and Homey, the playful dog. They lived with there father Mason Grande. Main Characters 'Papillion Grande' Papillion 'is a Eurasier, who is the main protagonist of Papillion and The Rockstar Spitz. He is bottomless and clothless. He is charming, musical, athletic and clever. He usaully tries to get his brothers in his mishaps and schemes. He always think of sticky situation that gets his brothers and his friends in trouble. Papillion's name is French meaning "Butterfly." Papillion signature color on his bandana is Brandeis Blue. Papillion seems to be descent Anglo-Saxon, Irish Gaelic, Welsh, Finnish, Greenlandic and Danish. But sometimes Accidentally he speaks Spanglish or Spanish. The voice actor of Paillion is Mike Pollock who is the voice actors of Dr. Eggman and Ella from Sonic X. 'Basil Grande Basil is a addition to having east IQ Einstein. Basil 'is a Leonberger, Who is a goody-two-shoes. He is big German dog who wears shades, with a zebra desgin on the temple arms and wears a gold chain around his neck. He always keeps an eye on Papillion because of his crazy mishaps. Basil plays the piano and saxophone. Basil Signature color on his bandana is Black. Basil was name after a plant called Basil.'' 'Dodger Grande ' 'Dodger '''is a German Spitz, who is a praiseworthy and playful little dog. Dodger is easy for Papillion's target. He is very curious sometimes of things. He is sometimes called Jigsaw, because Jigsaw and Jingle are his twin brothers. Dodger signature color is Dodger Blue. Dodger was name after a baseball team called Brooklyn Dodgers. 'Mac Dara Grande Mac Dara 'is a playful Shetland sheepdog, and is naive like Theodore Seville, he is very curious like some of is brothers. Mac Dara signature color bandana is Yellow. Mac Dara name is Irish meaning "rainbow." 'Kiefer Grande Kiefer 'is a Pomeranian, who is the second trouble-making dog. He is a playful guy who not usaul to blame like Papillion. He is very playful and sometimes he can misunderstood things what people say or gossip. Kiefer singature bandana is color is Navy blue. 'Franchi Grande This dog loves to make music! Franchi is a Finnish Lapphund, who loves to make music and plays musical instruments. He is smart and west IQ of Einstein. He loves to make music that have to do with Bubblegum dance. He always carries his musical stuff with him no matter where he goes. Franchi signature color bandana is Orange. 'Yuma Grande' Yuma 'is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, who is a hasty dog who is the third trouble-making dog, who follows and goes with Franchi anywhere he goes no matter what. In 1990, They were twins, kinda like Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa realtionship, Punktendo turn them into non-twins for no (or unknown fate) reason. Yuma signature color bandana is color is teal. Yuma was named after Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal 'Jigsaw Grande Jigsaw 'is a Keeshond, who is has a young twin brother named Jingle. He is very silly and playful. He only plays the drums (when needed). Jigsaw is very silly and sometimes too silly. But he is like Eleanor Miller. Jigsaw signature color bandana is color red and white checker pattern. 'Jingle Grande Jingle 'is a Japanese Spitz, who is plays the guaiter with his twin brother Jigsaw. Jingle is always active and good at fighting other dogs. because of his energtic skills he fights like a true royal champion. Jingle signature color bandana is Red. 'Homey Grande '''Homey '''is a Großspitz, who is the youngest and the baby brother of the group. He kinda like Bit, who is part of the Pink Berets. He is Jigsaw and Jingle's unknown twin brother. He is also a good fighter as well. Homey signature color bandana is Royal Blue. Trivia *There rivals is Alvin and The Chipmunks and The Chipettes. Category:Musical Groups Category:Groups Category:Parodists Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Mammals